Family Matters
by Ouran Fan 13-Same Person
Summary: My version of the epilogue of Harry Potter. It's from Molly's point of view.


Family Matters

disclaimer:I do not own any of the canon characters of the series in any way shape or form, I claim only my OCs.

Molly Weasley looked at her children and pondered their lives. Bill and Fleur had three children already and Fleur was currently pregnant with their fourth. Charlie had met a wonderful girl named Anita whilst in Romania. She was of Spanish decent and the two were to be married next year. Percy and Penelope were married with a daughter and expecting another. George had Married Katie Bell right after the war, Fred followed suit with Angelina Johnson, both couples had a set of twins to look after. Ron had married a muggle named Bianca recently and the two were having a baby soon. Ginny had married Harry and the two were expecting their sixth child soon too.

The last of her children, Hermione, was like a surrogate child to her. When Hermione had announced that she was getting married it had shocked everyone. No one knew she'd even dated! The person she married had only added to the shock. Molly's eyes looked at the man with platinum blond hair and striking grey eyes. Draco Malfoy. The two now had several children with another on the way.

Turning her attention away from the living room housing all of the couples and the children that were too young to go outside, Molly looked out into the yard at her grandchildren.

Bill and Fleur's children were adorable. The oldest was twelve year old Victore, she had never had a haircut in her life, so her strawberry blond hair reached a little below her knees, she started her second year of Hogwarts in the fall. The little Slytherin had shocked her family with her house, a Weasley? In Slytherin? Molly smiled, even tough she was a Slytherin, the girl was an absolute sweetheart. The second oldest in the bunch was little Annelise Adelle. Annie, as everyone called her, was eleven and would be starting Hogwarts in the fall. The little girl was so studious that she would most definitely be in Ravenclaw. Her hair was the trademark Weasley red and reached her shoulders. The youngest of that bunch as of yet, was Damien, at five years old. He was the spitting image of his father at that age and had the personality to match, he'd be a Gryfinndor without a doubt.

Percy and Penelope's daughter would be in her third year at Hogwarts. Esmerelda Leileani Marie was a very proper girl. She was a Ravenclaw and was a perfect example of her. She was an odd case for a Weasley, for her hair was completely blond and hadn't a trace of her father's red hair in it. She was exactly like her mother.

George and Katie's twins were girls. Piper Amanda and Zoey Katharine were like the female versions of George and Fred. They had mid back length red hair and loved to pull pranks, the girls were ten years old and were no doubt to be Gryfinndors. Fred and Angelina had boys that were Fred and George's clones in almost every sense. Quinntin and Demitri were pranksters to the core. They loved pulling pranks with their twin cousins. They were ten years old too.

Harry and Ginny's brood started with Lily Molly Potter. Lily had waist length red hair and she was a Sixth year Gryffindor and much like her Maria was in her fifth year and was in Hufflepuff. Marianne Sara was in her fourth and a Gryffindor. The first boy, James Arthur, was in his fourth year as well, he and Marianne were twins, and was a carbon copy of his father. Harry and Ginny were given another boy that they've named Greyson Henry. He's in his third year, a Slytherin. Their last two were the second pair of fraternal twins. Anastasia Lynn and Sirius Albus both were second two were opposites in every sense, yet remained best friends. Anastasia was in Slytherin and Sirius Gryfinndor. Anastasia had red hair and Sirius had black, the differences continued.

Hermione and Draco had shocked everyone by beating Molly in number of children. In Hermione's first pregnancy she was on bed rest from month two on, for good reason. Their first set was quadruplets so it was a high risk pregnancy with many possible complications. After an amazing seven and a half months , Hermione gave birth to two identical girls and two identical boys. The couple was overjoyed at the fact that all of their children were completely healthy. Carina Phoebe and Lyra Bethany were the first to be born, the two were like female versions of their father, grey eyes and platinum hair that reached to their knees, both girls were in Slytherin. Castor Severus and Polaris Gideon were just like their mother except for their house, Ravenclaw. The quads were going into their sixth year. The next one had come as a bit of a surprise, Gemma Lucy had gone unnoticed throughout her five months and one week of existence. Hermione had never even known she was pregnant and showed no signs until she went into labor. Gemma had spent almost a year in 's NICU before she was taken home. Gemma had been their miracle baby, surviving after being born at a scary 21 weeks. Gemma was now in her fifth year, a Hufflepuff. Her hair is dirty blond and she has brown eyes. Their sixth child, Orion Regulus, was a year younger than Gemma and was a true copy of Draco, now a fourth year Slytherin, he was quickly becoming as much of a heartbreaker as his father once was. Vega Emmily was a third year Gryffindor, the only one of her siblings there, and had inherited hermione's hair and her father's eyes. The little girl had gotten to choose between Gryfinndor and Slytherin, she had the traits for both, she'd chosen Gryfinndor to be in the same house as her older cousin, Lily. The next child was Capella Narcissa. Capella was only five years old, but she was already very smart. She looked like the perfect mix of her parents. She had her father's eyes and her mother's hair color, it was wavy but not frizzy. None knew which house she'd end up in, but she followed Hermione around everywhere. The last of the Malfoy brood was baby Cassie. Cassiopeia Elizabeth was an adorable baby, brown hair and grey eyes. Hermione and Draco loved their large family, but Hermione was going to make certain that their next child, whatever gender it may be, was to be the last. Ten children was enough, and with Carina already engaged to Callum Zabini, she needed to be ready for grandchildren.

Molly turned and saw little Cassie smile and giggle at her from the playpin, making grabby hands at her. Molly smiled and picked up the little girl, going over to sit by her husband on the love seat. Suddenly there was a voice rising above the rest.

"Fleur's in labor!" Oh, here we go again.


End file.
